marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Part 1 (YAAoU)
Before the Young Alliance started to come together and years before the events of Age of Ultron came to be. A Third Enhanced human by Baron Von Strucker comes into light during the strike on the Sokovian Hydra Outpost. Plot When the Avengers attack the Sokovian Hydra Outpost, Wanda,Pietro and a third enhanced human defend the base against the Avengers. Who is this third enhanced? Episode Iron Man was disabling the forcefield around the Sokovian Hydra outpost while flying past the south of the building when a sonic wave knocked him out of the sky –Sh*t- Tony shouted -Language- Captain America said over the coms after hearing Tony swear -Did you just tell me to watch my language?- Tony said as he took out some hydra guards -Just don’t- Steve replied chucking his avengers motorcycle into a hydra jeep –Sorry it slipped- he said before he got punched a lot by a blur –What the?- he said getting up Hawkeye was firing an arrow at a massive gun torrent and ducked behind a tree putting his hands over his ears, when he didn’t hear an explosion he looked back looking confused, he then fired another arrow and saw it disappear before contact –Ok I must be going mad- he said as he got blasted by a sonic wave Hulk and Thor Were taking out hydra goons while Black Widow was dispatching of a few more before Hulk took care of the massive gun torrent. -We have enhanced in the field- Cap said as he saw Pietro walk past Hawkeye before speeding off -No kidding- Hawkeye said getting back up before a sonic wave knocked Cap into a tree -Two possibly more- Cap said following the path the wave came from. His shield went up blocking another sonic wave as he heard a groan from the direction it came from -Urg- -I have eyes on an Enhanced- Cap said standing over a teenage boy –You can’t be older than 18 why are you helping Hydra?- -Because they told me the avengers wanted to rule the world and they are trying to stop you- the teenage boy said trying to get up before falling back down clutching his side –URG- -Your injured son and you were told wrong, Hydra want to rule the world and we try to stop them- Cap said offering a hand to the boy –What’s your name kid?-. -Trent Simpson and I still don’t believe you on whose good and whose evil- Trent said taking Caps hand. Cap would help Trent and would support his weight -If we are the bad guys why did I not kill you or any of the soldiers that attacked me and why did your side try to kill Hawkeye?- Cap said helping Trent into the Avengers Quinjet -I. I don’t know what to think anymore- Trent says as Thor helps Cap strap Trent in -Thor stay here with Trent and Clint, Nat get Banner, Tony I am going after Strucker- Cap said over the coms as he ran into the hydra outpost Tony would be searching around lab and then Jarvis scanned something nearby –Please be a secret room, please be a secret room- he would press something in and the wall would open up –Yay- He would say gleefully as he walked in He would find Loki’s sceptre as well as a dead giant alien from the battle of New York –Jarvis give me a glove- he said as one of his armours hands would form onto his right hand –One, two, three- He would spin around and grab the Sceptre out of the stand it was being held in, as he turns Scarlet witch would appear behind him and do some mind mumbo jumbo on Tony making him see his worst fear A few moments later everyone is back on the quinjet while Clint and Trent fall asleep after they were given some sedative by Natasha to help their pain –Can I ask again why he was brought with us?- Tony asked pointing to Trent -Because he was told the wrong things by HYDRA and do you really want him being screwed up in life. He is 18 Tony we can help him get back on the right track- Steve would say to Tony Jarvis would speak from the computers –I agree with the Captain, Mr Simpson here was adopted by two hydra agents in 2001 after his mother died and his father died a year before that- the articles would appear on a screen –But the truth is from the data we took from the Hydra bases, Trent’s father was killed by HYDRA for being a SHIELD Agent and Trent’s mother was killed by Strucker himself when she wouldn’t let him have Trent- -He was used as a pawn for HYDRA for 15 years– Tony said sounding shocked -Ok he can stay at the tower for a while, but if he tries to attack or take us down we will stop him- Tony said –Also Steve how did he get those injuries?- -Mr Stark, from my scans his powers of being able to manipulate soundwaves there is a backlash when dealing a sonic wave or any use of his powers as he is not properly protected from them- Jarvis would state before Cap could answer -Ok for his safety and the safety of others we need to keep him in the tower until he is ok- Tony said to Steve while Nat and Bruce chatted in the back As the quinjet landed in the tower hanger Maria Hill would be waiting for them -Dr Cho is in Bruce’s Lab ready for Clint and I have prepped the med bay for the young boy- Maria said as Nat, Bruce and Tony took Clint to Bruce’s Lab and Thor and Steve took Trent to the med bay A few hours later Cap would be sat in the med bay watching Trent and Tony walked in-I understand why you wanted to bring him Steve, he’s young and can easily be manipulated by Hydra since they raised him themselves -. -We also have the matter of the Maximoff twins to look at, Pietro is fast and Wanda is weird as Maria said. They are MIA and we need to find them before anything bad happens- -Where am i?- Trent would say sitting up in the bed –Last thing I remember was being in the quinjet -Trent you are at the Avengers Tower, we brought you here for your safety and so we can ensure you know the truth about everything HYDRA have done and the things Hydra have lied to you about- Tony said making Steve looked shocked –Don’t look shocked Cap, I care about the next generation and with his potential with his powers he could be the start of the next generation of heroes- -I am sorry for knocking you out of the sky Mr Stark, and for blasting Mr Barton into a tree and for blasting Mr Rogers to the ground- Trent would say looking at them -Please call me Tony, and I think Clint would like to be called Clint- Tony said smirking -And you can call me Steve, Trent, What HYDRA did to you was wrong, do you know where Wanda and Pietro would have gone to?- -How is Clint anyway. And I wouldn’t know where they went, yes they are like siblings to me but we never spoke about where we would go in an emergency– Trent would say looking at them. -Clint is ok, healed, and don’t worry, when they want to be found they will be- Tony said looking at Cap, -You can come downstairs to where the team are when you are ready Trent- -I will see you later Trent, I need to go speak to the rest of the team with Tony- Steve said walking out with Tony A few moments later Trent would walk in on the avengers arguing about the situation and what happened to Trent –IF you wouldn’t mind- Trent would say making the six heroes look at him –I would like to explain my story with HYDRA- At which Cap and the others would nod at as Trent sat down Trivia *This is based around Age of Ultron but adapted for the Fanfic. *Trent Simpson is the first enhanced young hero to appear in the fanfic created by me and will not be the last *Part 2 is first a prequel and then a sequel when Trent finishes explaining his story Episode Guide